sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Horse of a Different Color (Big
| Recorded = Dark Horse Recording Studio | Genre = Country | Length = 45:55 | Label = Warner Bros. Nashville | Producer = Big Kenny John Rich Paul Worley | This album = Horse of a Different Color (2004) | Next album = Big & Rich's Super Galactic Fan Pak (EP) (2004) | Misc = }} |title=''Horse of a Different Color'' review|last=Erlewine|first=Stephen Thomas|work=Allmusic|accessdate=July 2, 2011}} | rev2 = Entertainment Weekly | rev2Score = B+ | rev3 = Country Weekly | rev3Score = | noprose = yes }} Horse of a Different Color is the debut studio album by the American country music duo Big & Rich. It was released in 2004 on Warner Bros. Records and it contains the hit singles "Wild West Show", "Save a Horse (Ride a Cowboy)", "Holy Water", and "Big Time". Respectively, these reached No. 21, No. 11, No. 15, and No. 20 on the Billboard Hot Country Songs charts. The album was certified 3× Platinum by the RIAA for shipments of three million copies.Big & Rich's Debut CD Certified Triple Platinum Content Horse of a Different Color features several guest musicians, primarily members of the MuzikMafia, the collaborative singer-songwriter group that Big & Rich founded. Country rap artist Cowboy Troy is featured on the lead-off track "Rollin' (The Ballad of Big & Rich)", and makes an uncredited guest appearance at the end of "Kick My Ass". Gretchen Wilson provides background vocals on "Saved", and Jon Nicholson on "Love Train". The only guest musician who is not a MuzikMafia member is Martina McBride, who provides backing vocals on the final track, "Live This Life". Big Kenny and John Rich, who comprise the duo, co-wrote all the tracks on the album, and co-produced it with Paul Worley. Four singles were released from this album. Lead-off single "Wild West Show" peaked at No. 21 on the Billboard country charts in early 2004. Following it was "Save a Horse (Ride a Cowboy)", which peaked at No. 11 and was certified platinum by the RIAA as a single. The third single release, the No. 15 "Holy Water", was inspired by Big Kenny's and John Rich's sisters, both victims of domestic abuse. "Big Time" was the final single, reaching No. 20 in mid-2005. Track listing Personnel As listed in liner notes. ;Big & Rich * Big Kenny - vocals * John Rich - vocals, acoustic guitar ;Additional musicians * Brian Barnett - drums (4-9, 11), tambourine (6, 7) * Steve Brewster - drums (12), shaker (12) * Dennis Burnside - keyboards (2, 9, 11) * Cowboy Troy - "multilingual 'hick-hop' rap" (1), vocals (4) * Owen Hale - drums (10) * Mike Johnson - steel guitar (1-8,11,12) * Wayne Killius - drums (1-3,13), shaker (2), peanut can (2), tambourine (13) * Martina McBride - background vocals (13) * Duncan Mullins - bass guitar (2) * Jon Nicholson - background vocals (11) * Matt Pierson - bass guitar (1,3-8,10-13) * Michael Rojas - keyboards (1,3-8,10-13) * Adam Shoenfeld - electric guitar * Nicole Summers - flute (2) * Justin Tocket - bass guitar (9) * Gretchen Wilson - background vocals (7) * Paul Worley - "yeehaw juice" (4) * Jonathan Yudkin - fiddle (1,3,4,7,8,9,11,12), banjo (1,8,9,12), strings (1,6,7,13), string composer (1,6,7,13), string arrangements (1,6,7,13), mandolin (6,7), harp (7) ;Technical * Richard Dodd - mastering * Big Kenny - production * Bart Pursley - recording, mixing * John Rich - production * Paul Worley - production Chart performance Album Singles Certifications References Category:2004 debut albums Category:Big & Rich albums Category:Warner Bros. Records albums Category:Albums produced by Paul Worley Category:Albums produced by John Rich